What is love?
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ele a observava de longe, ela o conheceu poucos dias depois. Ele começou a amá-la primeiro, e ela passou a sorrir mais. Ele quis experimentar o seu sabor, enquanto a fazia escutar as palavras que eram tão difíceis de se proferir. - Shizune & Genma -


**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa, eu acho que não preciso dizer assim como todos fazem que Naruto nãao me pertence não é? Porque se pertencesse... VISH! :x

Eu fiz essa fic aqui porque me deu a louca, e ela ficou beem³ romântica, coisa que eu não costumo fazer muito :x

Se gostou, me deixe uma review no final.

Enjoy! (?)

* * *

**- Observar**

Lá está ela. Sentada lendo um livro do qual não consigo ver o título já que estou sentado muito longe da sua mesa. Não sei quem é, nem o que faz na vila. Se é uma kunoichi ou não, talvez nunca irei descobrir. Mas não sei, algo nela me chamou atenção. Não via uma mulher tão bonita como ela por aqui á muito tempo.

Ela passou a mão distraidamente no cabelo, colocando um dos braços sobre a mesa. Apoiou a cabeça na mão, a inclinando ligeiramente. Suspirou e disse algo para si mesma. Será que ela era meio... hm... _louca_? Claro, falar sozinha não é uma coisa muito comum.

Passou algum tempo, e ela puxou mais um livro de uma extensa pilha que tinha na sua mesa. Quando ela folheou a primeira página, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caiu dali. Fiquei esperando para vê-la abaixar-se para pegar tal papel, mas ela não o fez. Peguei o ultimo espetinhos de dangos que havia sobrado. Comi-os rapidamente e em seguida me ergui da mesa.

- Yo... – Ela me olhou confusa – Isso é seu?

Apontei para o chão e fiquei observando cada uma de suas ações. Ela de primeiro momento fez uma expressão estranha como se tivesse pensando como o papel caíra ali, e logo depois sorriu.

- Acho que caiu de algum livro...

Abaixei e peguei entregando para ela. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e eu não pude deixar de ver que as bochechas dela ruborizaram um pouco a tornando ainda mais bonita. Girei minha senbon na boca e dei um leve sorriso ao acenar me despedindo.

- Até mais.

- Até...

--

**- Conhecer**

Ficar ali lendo aqueles relatórios era trabalhoso, desgastante. Bocejei de novo, e passei a mão nos cabelos como se conseguisse aliviar um pouco meu mau-humor. Foi quando ouvi a voz _calma_ da minha sensei, atual Hokage, me chamando da sala ao lado. Levantei de imediato e coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Abri a porta, dando de cara com mais duas pessoas ali.

- Tsunade-sama... – Me curvei, e a esperei falar.

- Shizune, o time 26 está com um integrante a menos desde que Gekkou Hayate morreu...

Ergui minha cabeça finalmente, mas não fitei os outros shinobis. Mantive a postura e olhei firme para minha sensei.

- Você é uma excelente kunoichi, habilidosa e inteligente. – Eu corei um pouco, mas me mantive firme – Você é de nível jounin há muito tempo então entrará na equipe de Raidou e Genma.

Sorri para ela, vendo que ela também sorria. Foi então que consegui olhar para o meu lado direito, fitando os shinobis. Um deles tinha um tipo de cicatriz na face esquerda, mas sorria fracamente para mim. Foi então que o meu olhar caiu sobre o outro. Ele sorria fraco, com uma senbon pendente na boca.

- Hey, você é o cara da casa de dangos!

- O quê? – Minha sensei me olhou meio confusa, mas eu não a respondi.

Ele sorriu confirmando com a cabeça que sim. Eu também sorri feito uma idiota. Não sei porque, mas o sorriso dele é algo bonito de se ver. Assumo que fiquei mais feliz em fitar ele do que o meu outro companheiro, que pareceu perceber isso. Afinal, ali parecia só ter eu e ele.

--

**- Amar**

Fui tolo em imaginar que o que rolava entre a gente era apenas amizade. Pelo menos da minha parte, isso não é mais o suficiente. Não sei, mas preciso da presença dela todo dia, toda hora. É uma coisa meio incomum para um cara como eu, que nunca teve uma namorada séria.

O amor é para os outros, não para os shinobis. Shinobis não podem se envolver, não podem lembrar da pessoa amada e nem tentar protegê-la em uma batalha ou missão. Como pude me esquecer disso?

Talvez seja o perfume que ela gosta de usar para me provocar os sentidos, ou o sorriso tão bonito que solta quando eu digo alguma besteira. Não posso esquecer também dos gritinhos histéricos dela quando eu apareço à surdina a assustando, ou do som agradável da sua risada quando eu a pego desprevenida com um ataque de cócegas.

- Vamos?

Olhei para ela que estava com as roupas verdes típicas dos shinobis de Konohagakure no Sato, pronta para partir em missão. Ela sorriu para mim e disse algo como: _"Anda logo seu preguiçoso!"_. A voz dela era como música nos meus ouvidos e eu mesmo querendo me enganar, não posso; estou perdidamente apaixonado pela morena.

--

**- Sorrir**

- Porque você não deixou as outras enfermeiras cuidarem de você?

Caminhei até a cama onde ele estava e franzi o cenho. Ele sorriu, deixando a senbon pendente na boca. O sorriso sempre me deixava assim; muda.

- Elas podem me violar, sei lá! E bom... você não faria isso Shizune-chan...

Minha pulsação aumentou gradativamente quando ele disse isso. Se pudesse, o beijaria até perder o ar. Para disfarçar tal pensamento, sorri o vendo fazer o mesmo. Puxei as mangas do meu quimono e fiz meus selos, concentrando chakra de coloração verde nas mãos.

- Aonde você se machucou dessa vez?

Ele com dificuldade e com uma careta de dor, ergueu a camiseta preta que estava. Prendi a respiração ao ver o abdômen tão bem trabalhado dele todo ensangüentado. Talvez ele tenha reparado que o ar me faltou, mas pode ter imaginado que era por causa do sangue.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei enquanto começava a fechar o corte.

- Pouca coisa... Atingido por cinco kunais.

- Hey, eu pensei ouvir você dizer _"pouca coisa"_!

Fingi incredibilidade, mas logo depois de longos minutos permiti gargalhar junto com ele. O som das nossas risadas ecoando no cômodo. Ele quase deixando a senbon cair, e eu quase perdendo a concentração.

- Você é inacreditável.

--

**- Experimentar**

Foi difícil por causa da baixa iluminação sali, mas consegui perfeitamente ver as bochechas dela ruborizarem. Caminhei cada vez mais para frente, a vendo dar passos vacilantes para trás. Encostou-se totalmente na parede do beco que estávamos e eu acabei me aproximando dela.

Com os dedos tirei a senbon da minha boca e a espetei na parede, acima da cabeça dela. Ela vendo isso estremeceu e corou ainda mais. Sorri para ela e raptei rapidamente as suas mãos com as minhas. Ela pareceu se acalmar e eu abri ainda mais meu sorriso.

Não queria mostrar a ela o quão nervoso estava. Sentia um calafrio me percorrer a espinha. Meu coração estava acelerado. E quando pensei que seria meu o primeiro movimento, eu vi ela inclinar a cabeça para frente fazendo nossos narizes se roçarem de leve.

Foi um pouco antes de eu perder o controle sobre meu corpo. Soltei suas mãos e a segurei pela cintura, forçando meu corpo contra o seu. Lábios, línguas e saliva. Era maravilhoso sentir o gosto dela. Sendo mais ousado que o comum, coloquei minhas mãos por debaixo do colete e da camiseta que usava, sentindo a pele da sua cintura fina tão quente.

As mãos dela subiam pelo meu tronco já por dentro da camiseta, me provocando arrepios. Quando a segurava com mais força, ela me arranhava de leve me fazendo ofegar. Foi então que eu forcei mais ainda meu corpo contra o dela tentando apenas pelo tato, decorar todas as formas magníficas que aquela kunoichi tinha.

Foi quando o ar me faltou, e pareceu que a ela também já que ela que rompeu o beijo. Em pequenos selinhos, nos separamos totalmente. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos com força, feliz. Eu mesmo não pude deixar de sorrir. Tinha sido a melhor coisa que havia me acontecido nos últimos meses. Indescritível.

--

**- Escutar**

- Eu te amo.

Eu parei e tentei assimilar o que ele havia dito. Só me dei conta de que falava sério, quando tirando a senbon da boca ele me roubou um rápido beijo. Acabei por fim arregalando os olhos.

- Está falando sério?

- E eu imaginava que você falaria no mínimo um _"eu também!"..._

Eu sorri verdadeiramente enquanto jogava meus braços nos ombros dele. Ele também sorria.

- Eu também te amo!

Sabia que não tinha volta. São palavras que ao serem ditas uma vez ficam pra sempre na mente das pessoas. Não sei porque, mas não tive medo de repeti-las diversas vezes em vários tons de voz diferentes enquanto o abraçava mais forte. Sorria pateticamente, e inúmeras vezes naquela noite o vi sorrir do mesmo modo.

- Relações além da profissional entre shinobis... – Murmurei vacilante - Você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe?

Ele apenas sorriu me puxando para si novamente roçando nossos lábios, me provocando.

- Pra mim parece ser muito certo... – Disse com a voz rouca.

- Mas...

- Só feche os olhos e finja que não é...

* * *

**N/A: **Entãao? Que tal apertar o botão roxo ali embaixo e deixar uma autora feliz?!


End file.
